Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Holiday I know I'm spamming the pub quite lately, but I need to mention that I'm going on holiday tomorrow, for three weeks, to Scotland. I don't think (and I don't feel the need to try over there) that my iPod Touch can connect to any WiFi hotspot in Scotland, so I'll probably be offline for the same period as my holiday lasts. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Have fun and maybe upload a nice picture upon return - and I don't think Scotland is thát medieval. I'm sure they have internet access over there. The place you're staying probably even has a website. 07:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, I have been in Scotland last year, but no connection or whatsoever. And surely NOT in Skye SjorskingmaWikistad 10:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, then my image of our scottish friends is more incorrect than I thought. They don't all wear kilts to, do they? 16:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I once wore a kilt. It feels... liberating! Dr. Magnus 16:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha Good!Marcus Villanova 22:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Jumping the Gun I am already taking the census even though the bill has not yet been put into effect this way well have the number ASAP ALso Please until the end of the month do not buy a house it just complicates things! Thanks! Marcus Villanova 20:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Also i'll be kepping yall posted and giving you updates like this one: NOble City Population is slightly up! YAy!Marcus Villanova 21:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) OMFG The population for Kings is 7,041 Just letting you know! Marcus Villanova 21:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not crazy, considering Newhaven is the second biggest city. About buying houses: I've spoken to a new user recently and if he should return to the site he could buy a house, couldn't he? Let's say that people can buy houses, but must always tell you so you can update. 07:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! But It's really cool how are population is in the 30,000's! Marcus Villanova 18:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Census is done!! Census Sylvania (12,990) State Noble City (11,285) – City *Transcity – 500 *Artista – 863 *Citizen Corner – 500 *New Town – 863 *Long Road – 863 *Mandarin Village – 863 *The Mall – 500 *Downtown – 984 *Trading Quarter – 984 *Little Frisco – 863 *Little Europe – 1,347 *Bayside – 863 *Old Harbor – 621 *Industrial Park – 500 *King’s Gardens – 621 Train Village (1,363) – Town Nicholasville - 342 Clave Rock - 221 Oceana (3,915) State Hurbanova (1,847) – Town Drake Town – 1,226 Millstreet – 500 East Hills (342) - Hamlet Kings (7,041) State Newhaven (4,557) City Newhaven (Downtown) – 1,468 Abby Springs – 984 Pines – 742 Old Port – 742 Malipa – 621 Portland (1,000) Town Hurket-on-Kings – 742 Bayfield – 742 Beaverwick (521) Hamlet Seven (2,619) State Kinley (1,968) Town Novosevensk (521) Hamlet Amish Kinley (130) LRC Clymene (3,689) State Sofasi (2,089) Town Clymene State Airport – 500 Hightech Valley – 621 Adoha – 826 Plains (1,242) Town Orange Gardens – 500 =Lovia – 30,254 = Arena Football League Well i just want to know somthing! It states on some of the orignal teams that they play american football well i want to know if anyone woukld want to start a L'ovian '''I'ndoor 'F'ootball 'L'eague! Or the '''LIFL so anyone in? Marcus Villanova 20:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :As always, I'll pass for the sports. But I do support more variation, maybe we'll be able to compete at the next Olympics. 08:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::In London! Yeah! (probably cost to much for me to go tho' :-() @Marcus: Sorry, I don't know anything about American football. Semyon E. Breyev 09:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Are they in London? Then I only have to cross the Channel. 09:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Con il tuo speedo :p Jon Johnson 14:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, è troppo freddo per nuotare con il mio speedo! Forse con un mantello? 16:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yea it's sad American Football is the dumbest sport but kinda watchable so... no one else plays it but me and my 200 IQ There is a small league in Germany, France, England, and Canada, oh and Japan! And there was a pretty sucseful NFL league Europa league in Europe but most of the teams at the end of the league were in Germany and the Netherlands! Marcus Villanova 20:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Update I have been away for a while and hoped someone could inform me on what I missed? A quick summary of the main issues will do. Harold Freeman 07:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC)